


Follow the stars home [art]

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	1. Preview ;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).

> "I just want you to be happy, Emma. If you don't get your memories back and being with me is not going to make you happy anymore, then we won't be _together_."


	2. Cover ;




End file.
